


August 26, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to glower as soon as he followed a chocolate trail to his hungry daughter.
Kudos: 1





	August 26, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos started to glower as soon as he followed a chocolate trail to his hungry daughter in her bedroom and was hungry.

THE END


End file.
